Celebration
by He's-Her-Lobster41319
Summary: Caskett finishes their invite list. So of course they need to celebrate. Slight spoilers for 6x19, but not really.


**Let's just talk about the episode, ok? The ending basically killed me. But then the dirty side of my brain-thanks, Jess-decided that there needed to be smut after the end. But the smut turned into loving and gentle stuff because I'm still all gooey inside from the feels. So that's what this is. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Fine. I guess Aunt Theresa can come to the wedding." Rick said with a small smile as he added her name to the list.

Kate laughed beside him. "You guess? That's big of you, Castle. Really."

Rick glanced over and his smile grew as he leaned in to kiss Kate gently.

"That the last of it?" Kate asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah. Like you said, if someone isn't on the list now, they shouldn't be."

"And it's what, just over a hundred people?"

Castle nodded. "Yep. 113. That's not gonna be bad luck, is it?"

Kate laughed. "I don't care. I don't want to make any changes to it. It took far too long to get it this short."

"I think this calls for a celebration." Rick murmured into Kate's ear.

"Oh?" She asked. "What kind of celebration?"

"The naked kind." Rick replied as his hand slid under Kate's—his—shirt. He felt her shudder as his fingers skimmed up her stomach, tracing patterns across her skin as he went.

"I think that sounds good." Kate gasped as Rick's mouth attached at her neck and his teeth nipped her sensitive skin.

Rick smiled as he pulled away, chuckling softly at the whine Kate let out when his fingers left her skin. Rick held out his hand and pulled her to her feet as he walked backward to the bedroom, his eyes never leaving Kate's.

When they were inside, and the lock was double checked on both doors, Kate took control and led Rick to the bed, pushing on his shoulders to get him to sit down at the foot of the bed. When he didn't comply immediately like he normally did, Kate looked at him in confusion, but he just smiled as his hands went to the waistband of his pants and tugged them down, smiling at Kate's stuttered breath as he did so.

When his pants were on the ground, Rick sank onto the bed as Kate stepped forward, her fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt and tugging it up.

"Are you gonna keep this one too?" Rick asked softly.

Kate smiled at him as she pulled the shirt over his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rick chuckled again. "Of course not. My mistake."

As he spoke, Rick's hands went to Kate's waist, pulling her in so he could kiss her stomach through the shirt she wore.

"Someday," he murmured, almost afraid of what her reaction would be, "someday, you're going to be pregnant. And there will be a baby, our baby, in here." He pressed a kiss over her stomach, and let the rest of his words vibrate through her. "And I'm telling you now, I won't be keeping my hands to myself. Not when the whole world will know that my baby is growing inside of you."

Kate's hips bucked into him at that, and he smirked up at her. "You like that idea?"

Kate nodded, too far gone to even care what she was about to say. "So much." She mumbled.

"But not today, Kate. Not yet."

"But soon. Very soon."

Instead of replying, Rick slid his hands up Kate's sides, taking the t-shirt with him as he went, flinging it off into some part of the room where one of them will go searching for it in the morning.

Rick pulled Kate even closer, until she gave up and straddled his lap, pressing herself into him. Rick kissed a path down her neck, past her collarbones, and finally to her breast, where he drew the nipple into his mouth and sucked, earning another gasp from Kate.

She slid her hand into his hair and tugged, reveling in the sensation as her breast went with his mouth as she tried to tug him off.

"Not tonight, Rick. I don't have the patience."

Rick smiled as he released her nipple and leaned in to kiss her lips gently. He gripped her hips firmly and lifted her off his lap, making sure that her feet were solidly under her before he let go.

When he was sure she could stand on her own, Rick slid his fingers under the waistband of her pants and pulled them down, shooting her a surprised and aroused look when he noticed the lack of underwear.

"I thought we might end up here, and didn't want you ripping another pair."

Rick smirked as he leaned in and kissed down from her navel. "I more than replaced the ones I tore."

Kate gripped his head again and tugged him away. "I know. It's still a bad habit, though."

She stepped away from him and tugged him gently to his feet. When he was upright, Kate slipped her fingers into the waist of his boxers and pushed them down, smiling when she saw how ready he was. She leaned in for a kiss and turned them so her back was to the bed. She lowered herself to the bed knowing that Castle would follow her. She made her way carefully up the bed, making sure that her lips were always touching Castle, somehow.

When she was laying with her head on the pillows, and Rick was propped above her, she smiled almost shyly and cupped his face to pull him in for a kiss. Rick picked one of his hands up off the bed and began reaching for the bedside table, but Kate caught his wrist and twined their fingers together, smiling up at him when he broke away with a look of confusion on his face.

"I know you said not yet." She said quietly. "But I don't mind. I'm going to marry you, and if I get pregnant before the wedding, well whatever. As long as that's fine with you."

Rick smiled and kissed her nose. "More than."

Without another word, Rick positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside, relishing the feeling of her walls gripping him tightly.

"I can't last long tonight, Kate." Rick panted after he'd started up a steady thrusting motion.

"I don't care." Kate replied.

Her fingers were everywhere. On her body. On his. She trailed her hands around his back and down, until she was gripping his ass firmly, using her grip to pull him even closer.

Kate's mouth worked its way up his neck until she was panting in his ear.

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much."

Her words were enough to send Castle over the edge, and the feeling of Castle spilling into her, something he hadn't done since their very first night together, and the knowledge of what it could lead to was enough to send Kate off the edge after him.

Later, after they'd caught their breath and curled up under the covers, Kate with her head pillowed on Castle's chest and his arms wrapped around her, she had an idea.

"McCord." She said, her voice slightly muffled by his skin.

"What about her?" Castle asked.

"We can cross her off the list. I don't really need a reminder of my time in DC at our wedding. We weren't ever really friends either."

"Ok." Castle said, but the question was still strong in his voice.

Kate kissed his chest and pushed herself up to look at him. "That way we don't have to worry about having a potentially unlucky number of guests."

Rick smiled. "You could just say you don't want to see her again. I wouldn't judge you."

Kate laughed. "Fine, you're right. I don't want her at our wedding. I never did, really."

"Consider it settled then. We now have 112 guests at our wedding."

"And you better keep Aunt Theresa on that list."

Castle chuckled, a deep sound that stirred something deep inside of Kate.

"She'll be there, I promise."

"Thank you, Rick." Kate said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Of course." Rick replied, kissing her head before following her off into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Follow me on twitter at AllyLobster and tumblr at allylobster dot tumblr dot com. Feel free to send a message about anything.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
